Zapped
by ruby mist
Summary: *parallel universe* A girl gets transported into Kaoru's bedroom and makes the whole Kenshin-gumi all confused.
1. Oro?

Hi there! Here's another attempt of an RK fic. I hope this is better than my past ones... This fic involves the idea of a parallel universe that I got from another anime. If you have no idea what a parallel universe is, I'll explain it a bit. According to the anime Dual, its another reality where the same people exist, same looks, same age, same first names, but personalities and relationships may differ. You can be your parent's daughter here, and in another world, be your gardener's daughter. Well, something like that. Also, one may not exist in the parallel universe but her family, friends, etc. can. And I think timelines can be different. Kinda vague and confusing, but I think it gave you an idea.. somehow.  
  
I changed the idea of a parallel universe a bit. I changed the age of some of the characters from the parallel universe for my plot's sake.   
  
About the title..umm.. I just can't think of anything!! Ideas? Please?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Dual Parallel Universe.  
  
On with the story!  
  
----------------------------------- *--------------------------------------  
  
  
CHAPTER 1: ORO?   
  
  
Ouch, my head hurts. What am I doing here? Lying down on a futon, as a matter of fact! Last thing I remember.. hmm.. I was in front of my vanity getting ready for my date. Oh my, what time is it? Oh no. Aoshi must be waiting. How long was I sleeping? And where am I anyway? How the hell did I get here?  
  
----------------------------------- *--------------------------------------  
  
  
"We're so glad you could come, Misao-dono and Shinomori-san. Kaoru-dono will certainly be surprised when she gets home," Kenshin said politely.  
  
"I know. Its been a while since we've been here, thought we should visit. Where did Kaoru go anyway?" Misao replied.  
  
"She went to the Akabeko to talk to Tae and to tell Yahiko to come home for dinner."  
  
"I'm hungry! Let's start eating!" Sano yelled.  
  
"Wait rooster head! We should at least wait for Kaoru-chan and Yahiko-kun to come back. It's her dojo, you know, and you're just a lazy freeloader," Megumi said.   
  
"Alright, alright, I can... hey, Jou-chan! I didn't know you were just in your room all this time! We can eat now that.... Wait a sec, what's up with your clothes?"  
  
'Okayyyyyyyy... what is Uncle's problem, my dress looks perfectly fine. Look at his! Wait a minute he looks 15 years younger! Strange. *Looks around* Father? Megumi? Aoshi? Even Misao?! They are all wearing Japanese costumes! What are we doing in this place? Am I the only sane one here? Dad looks younger, Misao looks older...ahh!! This is crazy!'  
  
"Ey, Jou-chan, you alright?"   
  
*Sigh*   
  
"Uncle, I am fine. Don't you like my dress? I think it looks very nice. And what's up with the costumes? All of you," the strange Kaoru inquired.  
  
"Ey Kaoru, do you have a fever or something?" Misao said then walked up to Kaoru and touched her forehead. "Actually your dress looks nice, pretty revealing than your usual kimono I guess, it goes right up your knees, and no sleeves at all."  
  
"Since when did you got home Kaoru-dono? We thought you went to the Akabeko." Kenshin spoke.  
  
"Father! Don't tell me you're playing with me too? What is happening here? Where are we?" Kaoru said seriously.  
  
"Oro?! Father?!" Kenshin asked very, very puzzled in fact.  
  
Kaoru ignored Kenshin then faced Aoshi and said, "I am very sorry Aoshi, I know you reserved the restaurant at 7pm, I guess we are so late now."  
  
Sano suddenly screamed, "Ok, I had enough of this! What the hell are you talking about Kao..."  
  
"We're back!!" a cheerful voice echoed the whole dojo. It was Kaoru's voice. Another Kaoru's voice!!  
  
  
"What the?!"  
  
"Kaoru-chan?"  
  
"Again?!!"  
  
"Two Kaorus?"  
  
"Oro?!" @_@x  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n: how do you like it so far? I think its pretty short so I'll add another chapter soon!! Review please..thanks.. 


	2. The Fuzz

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Dual Parallel Universe.  
  
  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed! I am so happy you dropped a note or something! I really value them.  
  
Emerald: I don't know if this fic is supposed to be funny or not. It's kinda spontaneous, and so I changed the genre to general now. Honestly, I do not even know where this is going. LOL I have to think of something fast! What do you mean by 'it really could need some work on'? Don't worry, I am not offended. Its alright =) Just make it a bit clear so I could improve it.  
  
Kaoru Himura: You just gave me an idea! Thank you thank you =)  
  
  
  
Thoughts are enclosed with ** Oki?  
  
On with the story!!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------- * ------------------- --------------------------  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2: THE FUZZ  
  
  
  
**First I wake up in a strange room, next I realized I just missed my date, then I see all these people wearing strange outfits not to mention looking at me funny, and now, I'm facing another me!! Another me, get that! *Sigh* I wanna go home. **  
  
-------------------------------------------------- * ------------------- --------------------------  
  
"Who are you?" Kaoru asked (the one wearing the kimono).  
  
"I'm Himura Kaoru, and you are?" the other Kaoru replied sharply.  
  
"Himura?!"  
  
"Oro??"  
  
"What are you talking about? Kenshin is she related to you? Why do you look like me?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question."  
  
"This is weird. Plain WEIRD." Yahiko said. Misao nodded.  
  
Aoshi finally spoke, "I think we should go inside and talk about this. Standing here will only make everybody even more confused. if that is even possible."  
  
"I will go make some tea, to calm us up." Megumi offered.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------- * ------------------- --------------------------  
  
** *Sigh* This tea is not working at all. I am not being the least calm. No one is talking. They are just staring at me and the girl who looks like me. Silence is killing me. They are waiting for me to say something! Like I know what I'm supposed to say. Mother, save me. **  
  
"Why don't we start again, if all of you will agree." Kenshin started. Then continued, "I know that this Kaoru right here, wearing her usual kimono and ribbon is the Kaoru-dono we all know. Now, the other Kaoru-dono who looks the same as the Kamiya Kaoru, claims to be Himura Kaoru. Obviously we are all confused, why don't you start telling us everything you know Himura- dono." **Did I just say Himura-dono? My, how strange did that sound? **  
  
"Ok. Since I am the only one who you think is different, I will agree with your request." Himura Kaoru said. "As I've said my name's Himura Kaoru, only daughter of Himura Kenshin and Himura Tomoe."  
  
In the background "Oro?" "Tomoe?" "Daughter?"  
  
She ignored them and continued. "I'm 17, a high school senior. No magical powers of any sort, and I have no idea how I got here. Last thing I remembered doing was getting ready for my date. Next thing I know, I was lying on a futon on someone else's house, and then I saw my relatives and friends in the very same house wearing strange outfits. Why I look like the other Kaoru, I do not know."  
  
"Relatives and friends?" Misao asked curiously.  
  
"Yes. However, very strange. because my father *looks at Kenshin* is past 40 years old, obviously this one is not. This guy over here *looks at Sanosuke*, is my Uncle. As far as I know, he is almost 40 years old. He is father's brother. *Looks at Megumi* This is my best friend since I was seven. *Looks at Yahiko* My older cousin. *Looks at Misao* Aoshi's little sister, and lastly *looks at Aoshi* my boyfriend."  
  
After the strange Kaoru finished her naming everybody, all of them had wide eyes; some even had their mouths open. And of course, Kenshin had his famous oro face.  
  
"Looks like this Kaoru's from another world. A world that is both the same and different." Megumi said once she recovered from the shock.  
  
"Aoshi-sama's your boyfriend? Me? Just his little sister? Huhuhu..life is so unfair." Misao snapped back.  
  
"Me 40, and your uncle? That's outrageous?!!"  
  
**What are they complaining about? That they are a bit older? At least I could understand Misao, which's reasonable. But me, imagine me past 40 and Kaoru's father! Kaoru's father!! But, wait, she did mention Tomoe. Tomoe- her mother. That means me and Tomoe equals Kaoru. We had a daughter. Kaoru's my daughter in another world. Aren't I going in circles? *Sigh* I can't even think straight! Just looking at Kaoru's dress, I..I.No this is wrong! She believes I'm her father. But she is not our Kaoru-dono anyway, so I guess it's all right. *Sigh* I'm turning into a stupid pervert. **  
  
"Can someone explain why everyone is so surprised? I mean explain who you think you are."  
  
"Ok, I'll explain." Aoshi said, "Kenshin's not your father he is a manslayer turned wanderer who now lives in the Kamiya dojo."  
  
"Yup, he is not related to you in any way, well except maybe as your love interest," Sano inserted.  
  
Kaoru Kamiya blushes, Kenshin says oro.  
  
"I'll continue now, I hope the rooster head does not rudely interrupt me this time," Aoshi said coolly while Sano who certainly heard 'rooster head' was being held back by Kenshin. "Kenshin is older than this world's Kaoru but not near 40 as far as I know. Megumi's your friend, she is a doctor. However, you just met her a couple of years ago. Rooster head here is not your uncle, he's just a useless street fighter who loves to lose money through gambling."  
  
In the Background  
  
Sano "Why you?!!" Kenshin giant sweat drop.  
  
"Yahiko's not your cousin. Misao is not my little sister, and I am not your boyfriend." Aoshi finally finished.  
  
"Oh, ok. I got it. But you know its still weird that the same people exist in two different worlds. Who am I in this world? I mean who are you?" *looks at Kaoru Kamiya*  
  
"I am the assistant master of the Kamiya Kashin Ryu, I own this dojo. My parents have been dead for years now."  
  
" I see. Things are all clear now. But what do we do now?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"Sessha doesn't know. And I am sure none of us know. It's getting late. Why don't we rest now and talk about this in the morning. Excuse sessha. Sessha will go arrange the spare rooms now."  
  
"I'd better leave too, I told Dr. Gensai that I'll be home early tonight."  
  
"I'll walk you home, kitsune."  
  
"Whatever Rooster. Goodnight now."  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------- * ------------------- --------------------------  
  
**It was nice of them to prepare me a room to sleep in. They are all nice people. I am so glad I could sleep now. I am pretty tired especially my mind! What a weird day. But I can't stop wondering what will happen next. How did I get here? And how am I supposed to get back? I hope I won't be stuck here for long. I don't want my parents to worry. **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n: I was supposed to finish this chapter on new year's eve, but then we went to a party and they served sake there! It was my first time to drink sake and it looked pretty harmless in that cute tiny Japanese cup, but oh boy, was it strong! So by the time I got home, I was in no condition to face the PC anymore..just went straight to bed.  
  
Sorry if Kenshin was a bit OOC.  
  
Thanks for all those who reviewed.  
  
Please suggest something for the next chapter. I am having a major writer's block! Oh no.. 


	3. Private Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Dual Parallel Universe.  
  
Hello! Here's the third chapter, took kinda long than the previous chapter. Just as I've said before, I ran out of ideas! Oh well, I don't know if this is ok or not. This is the best I can create. I don't know if this'll be a bit boring. Concerns a lot of thoughts, thus the chapter's title. Again all thoughts are enclosed with **. You'll notice that almost the whole chapter have ** except for the last part.  
  
I decided to use "I" instead of "sessha" on Kenshin's thoughts. It became a bit messy and looked so redundant when I placed sessha. Plus it didn't seem to have the same effect.  
  
Oh well..here goes. Again, review please!  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------- * ---------------------- -----------------------  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3: PRIVATE THOUGHTS  
  
  
  
**It's been more than a week since I got here. I got to know the other Kaoru and the others a lot better. They are becoming more different than my world's counterparts the longer I get to know them. First of all there's Megumi. Both are pretty, smart and feminine. But this world's Megumi, is umm.. How do you say this? ... Straightforward, and aggressive with men! My Megumi is sweet, quiet and shy. Haha.. It's funny that they're like opposites. Sanosuke and Yahiko surprise me too. They fight a lot! Well, about little things, but the name calling just won't stop especially Yahiko. Imagine cousin Yahiko, stubborn and rude? My cousin is the concrete proof that chivalry still exists in our time. A gentleman to the extreme, people might say. The only one who didn't really change is Misao. She is much like the cute Misao I love. Hyperactive and brings laughter to any room. And then there's Aoshi. This Aoshi hasn't smiled! Not even once! I know my Aoshi isn't a goof ball but he smiles and laughs anyway. That's why I liked him in the first place, he's very cheerful, polite and witty. The closest like him in this world is Kenshin. I call him Kenshin now. I think it's inappropriate to call him father, cause he just isn't my father.  
  
Father and I weren't exactly the best of friends, partly because he's a pilot. Travels all the time. Which leaves me with mother almost all the time. I don't know about this world's Tomoe, but mother was definitely the sweetest mother ever. Kaoru once told me that Tomoe was Kenshin's late wife, and that's all I know. I didn't dare ask about how she was or how she died cause I know that these things are better left alone, especially for a person you've only met a week ago.  
  
Aoshi and Misao went home already this morning. I am going to share Kaoru's room starting tonight. I think it's a great idea. I'll get to know this Kaoru better! Actually, I like her already, a bit like me but with a little spice. Spice you may ask? Yes, she can be a bit short-tempered at times and can give people gigantic bumps on their head. She's funny though. I know she's trying to be the most lady-like she can, but losing temper just seems to be normal for her. It's one of the factors that make Kamiya Kaoru. **  
  
-------------------------------------------------- * ---------------------- -----------------------  
  
**Another busy week for Kamiya Kaoru. Though I admit that this has to be one of the most interesting weeks of my life! I mean, no person from Kenshin's past has dropped by, Aoshi and Misao stayed for a while, and I gained a new friend. This Himura Kaoru is definitely something. She's such a nice girl, helps a bit with the chores, neat and clean, polite, doesn't eat too much unlike Yahiko and Sano here, she's doesn't like cooking but actually when she cooked last night, it was better than mine! I can see that she's very educated, acts with finesse, not too talkative and has a very long patience. She can watch Yahiko and roosterhead fight all afternoon and can still have a smile on her face! Whenever I look at her, I see the epitome of a woman. It flatters me cause we have the same face! Haha.. I just wish I could be just like her. Maybe Kenshin will finally confess that he loves me..hihi.. Maybe I should ask Kaoru-chan to help me with this. *giggles a lot* Oooooh no.. what if… what if Kenshin falls in love with her and not me? I mean she has an advantage over me.. yes I know that we are both very, very beautiful *blushes* but she is more feminine than me! Oh no.. I can't win Kenshin just with beauty! I have to do something. **  
  
-------------------------------------------------- * ---------------------- -----------------------  
  
**It seems like Himura-dono is adjusting very well. She doesn't seem to be a lot homesick anymore. Looks like she's enjoying Kaoru-dono and Misao's company. Those three look like they have known each other all their lives. Yahiko and Sano don't look like that they've been affected at all with our newcomer. Guess they just considered her as another Kaoru. Strange that Yahiko does not call Himura-dono busu. Kaoru-dono and her have the same faces! The only thing that aren't the same are the way they fix their hair. Kaoru-dono always ties her hair in a high ponytail, while Himura-dono usually wears two small barrettes. Oh well. *Sigh*  
  
I can't stop thinking about Himura-dono! I didn't realize Kaoru-dono would look that gorgeous if she wore a less conservative style of clothing. Kimonos cover too much. I know that I mustn't be thinking this, but I just can't help it! I'm is still a guy after all. Besides, I am just appreciating beauty. That's all. Yeah right hentai! I will start drooling over my laundry if I don't block these thoughts, and if they don't get in already! Man, these two Kaorus really know how to distract a busy rurouni. They just had to come out, talk and giggle like schoolgirls in front of me! They look so kawaii. How can a worthless, old fool like me be so lucky? Ok, maybe not too old, but I am so blessed. One Kaoru is great already, but two? Oh man, I'm in heaven. **  
  
-------------------------------------------------- * ---------------------- -----------------------  
  
"Dinner is ready!" Kenshin said.  
  
"It's about time! I'm starving already!" Sano replied then sat at the table immediately.  
  
"Yeah me too!" Yahiko exclaimed as he joined them.  
  
"Don't worry, sessha will serve the food now."  
  
"Here you are Kaoru-dono!"  
  
"Thank you very much Kenshin!"  
  
"Here's yours Himura-dono."  
  
"Thaaaa…" Just as Kenshin was about to hand the bowl, the bowl slipped from his hand. Both he and Himura-dono tried to catch the bowl at the same time; thus Kenshin's hand was tangled with Himura-dono's hand under the said bowl. Both looked up, stared for a while, then blushed and looked away.  
  
"I got it Kenshin, thanks," Himura-dono said while struggling to give a small smile, however her cheeks still had a shade of pink.  
  
**What the hell was that about? Why did I blush anyway? It's not like the first time I've ever touched a guy's hand. It felt so awkward. Urgh.. This is embarrassing. **  
  
**Oro?! I didn't expect that I'd actually blush! I guess all that thinking made me a bit uncomfortable. I almost blew my innocent cover there! I looked so guilty! Breath..baka..breath! Try and act normal. **  
  
"Here's Yours Sano, and yours Yahiko. Sorry about the delay I know you are both very hungry," Kenshin said with the most innocent, nothing–has-just- happened-here smile.  
  
Yahiko bought it and ate already but Sano didn't quite believe it.  
  
"Thanks lover boy," he winked and gave Kenshin a knowing smile.  
  
"Oro?!" **Shut the hell up Sagara! **  
  
**What just happened here? Did Kaoru-chan and Kenshin just blush the moment they touched hands? Stupid bowl! Why did you have to slip anyway? Kenshin no baka! You should have been more careful. And why did you blush! That wasn't me! That was the other Kaoru. And he knew that! Mou!! I knew this will happen. I need to talk to Kaoru tonight! Fast! **  
  
  
  
A/N: I think this is the longest chapter, so far, for this fic. Its getting longer each time, don't you think?  
  
Hope I didn't confuse you with the two Kaorus. I decided to let Kenshin call the other Kaoru Himura-dono. The two Kaorus refers to each other as Kaoru still.  
  
Again, sorry if some characters are a bit OOC especially Kenshin.  
  
Suggest something. My creative juices have abandoned me. Thanks! 


End file.
